staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Pierwszy krzyk odc.6; cykl dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Tak jak w Unii 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Czerwony traktorek - Szczęśliwy dzień kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:45 Czerwony traktorek - Na jeżyny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:55 Sali Mali II - Deszczowy dzień; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:05 Domowe przedszkole - Marzanka-zimy koleżanka; program dla dzieci 09:30 Domisiowe Bajki - O Nosaczach Obrażalskich 09:35 Teletubisie ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:05 Goryl, czyli ostatnie zadanie kraj prod.Polska (1989) 10:55 Mieszkać w Europie - Okna na świat; reportaż 11:15 Kinematograf; magazyn 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces odc.3255; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces odc.3256; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan odc.1234; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania odc.843; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Bulionerzy odc.47-Menago; serial komediowy TVP 14:40 Na misyjnym szlaku - Zobaczyć ich uśmiech; cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję?; cykl reportaży 16:05 Moda na sukces odc.3257; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces odc.3258; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1238 - (TXT - str.777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania odc.847; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki-Dwór dla dwojga ; serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia, Finlandia, Japonia (1990) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Laura - Śmierć zapisana w kartach odc.3 - (TXT - str.777); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera 22:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn 23:30 Przekręt odc. 1; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 00:30 Koniec gry; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991) 01:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości odc. 206/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:15 Statek miłości odc. 207/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Do ciebie przyszli...; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury odc. 22/52; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.185 - Ból serca 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.45, 10.35 i Pogoda: 9.20,10.10,10.40 10:40 Święta wojna - The Kurczaks 11:10 Sąsiedzi - Próba sił; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio 13:00 Niesforne aniołki s.II odc.7; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:30 Jesteś tym, co jesz s.II odc.10; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Europa da się lubić - Ciao Italia! 14:55 Dr Quinn s.III odc.24; serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość odc. 480; serial TVP 17:15 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" odc.239 17:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech odc. 5/7-Królowa autostopu; serial przygodowy TVP 17:55 Zorro odc.18/78 - (TXT - str.777); serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - (TXT - str.777); teleturniej 19:40 Starter - magazyn aktualności 20:05 M jak miłość odc.481; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" odc.240 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Czekolada - (TXT - str.777); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:50 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Kryptonim "Podmuch"; cykl dokumentalny 01:15 Dzika Afryka - Sawanna; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 02:05 Elżbieta Zawacka - miałam szczęśliwe życie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 02:35 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:19 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:04 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:04 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:04 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:04 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16 - Piętno F - 6.4.0; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Ostatnie dni sław - Editf Piaf odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Ostatnie dni sław - Editf Piaf odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Przepraszam; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Do ciebie przyszli...; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Jastrzębie, Turze, Koźle, Końskie; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Kresowianka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Telewizja 81. Weryfikacja; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania odc.645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan odc.1192; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Praca bez granic - Finlandia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Warto kochać odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Gapa złodziej; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Mój Dekalog - Jarosław Kukulski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domisie - Przepraszam; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Choroba Parkinsona; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Zwierzowiec - Żbik-tygrys naszych lasów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Do ciebie przyszli...; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Dzika Polska - .; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania odc.645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu-Trochę o strachach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan odc.1192; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 W stronę świata odc.3-Wojciech Rogalski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - Czy zburzyć Pałac Kultury i Nauki?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Kraj lat dziecinnych; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Ewa Szakalicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Cieszyńki smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania odc.645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu-Trochę o strachach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan odc.1192; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 W stronę świata odc.3-Wojciech Rogalski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Czy zburzyć Pałac Kultury i Nauki?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Kraj lat dziecinnych; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Ewa Szakalicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Mój Dekalog - Jarosław Kukulski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik 09:05 Prawo i pięść; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Wiesław Gołas, Zofia Mrozowska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Przybylski, Hanna Skarżanka, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Jazz Jamboree '74 - McCoy Tyner; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Siedmiu Żydów z mojej klasy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Telekino - Żółw; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski, Jerzy Januszewicz, Marian Godlewski, Marek Kępiński, Ewa Lemańska, Anna Seniuk, Piotr Kąkolewski, Józef Nalberczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Chłopiec z Bamiyan; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Phil Grabsky; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wybaczenie; film fabularny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2004); reż.:Ian Gabriel; wyk.:Quanita Adams, Arnold Vosloo, Christo Davids, Zane Meas, Lionel Newton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyka XX wieku - Ryszard Strauss - Cztery ostatnie pieśni; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Szajbus; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Born dead; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Bretonka na progu domu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda pierwsza czyli Niesamowite i niewiarygodne okoliczności, które sprawiły, że nie odrobiłem lekcji; serial przygodowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Mieczysław Waśkowski; wyk.:Grzegorz Roman, Bronisław Pawlik, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Ludwik Benoit, Krzysztof Litwin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda druga czyli Niesamowite i niewiarygodne udręki, które nawiedziły mnie w klasie; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Przedstawienie Hamleta we wsi Głucha Dolna; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Olga Lipińska; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Turek, Janusz Rewiński, Marek Siudym, Beata Poźniak, Sylwester Maciejewski, Adam Ferency, Helena Kowalczykowa, Grażyna Dyląg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Wieniawski - ostatni wirtuoz romantyzmu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Renata Suchowiejko, Alicja Popiel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Strefa - Alfabet Polskiego Performance; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Strefa - Sztuka Natalii L.L.; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - El Banda; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Obywatel Kane; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1941); reż.:Orson Welles; wyk.:Orson Welles, Herman Mankiewicz, Agnes Moorehead, Dorothy Comingore; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Muzyka XX wieku według Simona Rattla; koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Ambush Makeover - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Diamentowa afera - komedia reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Luke Wilson, Peter Greene, William Forsythe, David Chappelle, Nicole Parker, Graham Beckel USA 1999 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy USA 2005 00:15 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 01:15 Magazyn sportowy 03:15 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 06:45 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 9/22 USA 2004 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: W ciemnościach - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 779 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Święty - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny odc. 10/22 USA 2004 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 28/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Jestem okropnym pedantem! - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Pocałunek - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Ostrze - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 780 Polska 2003 21:30 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny odc. 13/22 USA 2005 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Archiwum X - Śledztwa po latach: Zaginiona - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:15 Bez skazy - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/15 reż. Jamie Babbit, Scott Brazil, Elodie Keene, Nelson McCormick, Ryan Murphy, Michael, USA 2003 01:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:15 Telesklep 02:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (15) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon (270) - serial animowany 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (102): Układ (1) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (142) - telenowela 11.35 Łowcy skarbów (13) - serial przygodowy 12.35 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (16) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńaa miłość (118) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (103): Układ (2) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Łowcy skarbów (14) - serial przygodowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (143) - telenowela 20.00 Komisarz Rex (22) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Kamieńska (3) - serial sensacyjny 22.05 Bestie z morza - thriller, USA 1999 00.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.35 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 03.00 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 03.20 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.20 Telesklep 07.20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Brygada ratunkowa (14) - serial sensacyjny 08.50 Grzesznica (36) - telenowela 09.50 Ostry dyżur (18) - serial obycz. 10.50 Nash Bridges (82) - serial kryminalny 11.50 Strażnik kasy - pr. rozrywkowy 12.50 Telesklep 14.05 Grzesznica (37) - telenowela 15.05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Alf (35) - serial komediowy 16.35 Przyjaciele (16) - serial kom. 17.05 Ostry dyżur (19) - serial obyczajowy 18.05 Nash Bridges (83) - serial krym. 19.05 Alf (36) - serial komediowy 19.40 Przyjaciele (17) - serial kom. 20.10 Agenci NCIS (6) - serial krym. 21.10 Kolor odwagi - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 23.05 Miejskie torpedy - film sensacyjny. Hongkong 1997 00.45 Zakończenie programu Viasat History 06:00 W poszukiwaniu Szekspira, odc. 4: serial 07:00 Ian Fleming – twórca Bonda 08:00 Nieznany książę, odc. 2: serial 10:00 Sekrety Inków, odc. 1: serial 11:00 Historia romansem pisana, odc. 8: serial 12:00 W poszukiwaniu Szekspira, odc. 4: serial 13:00 Ian Fleming – twórca Bonda 14:00 Nieznany książę, odc. 2: serial 16:00 Sekrety Inków, odc. 1: serial 17:00 Historia romansem pisana, odc. 8: serial 18:00 Dickens w Ameryce, odc. 5: serial 18:30 Historie w obrazach, odc. 5: serial 19:00 Życie i czasy papieża Jana Pawła II, odc. 1: serial 20:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem, odc. 25: serial 21:00 Wielkie wpadki w historii wojskowości, odc. 3: serial 22:00 Bitwa jutlandzka, odc. 1: serial 23:00 Siła bez przemocy, odc. 1: serial DSF 6:00 Poker - World Series of Poker 2004 7:00 Poker - World Series of Poker 2004 8:00 Hattrick - 2. Bundesliga 9:45 Bundesliga - Spieltaganalyse 11:00 Dauerwerbesendung - DSF Handy 11:05 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 11:30 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 12:00 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 12:30 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 13:00 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 13:15 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 13:30 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 13:30 Motobike - Das Polo-Motorradmagazin (169) 14:30 D:SF - Das Sportquiz 17:30 Großer Preis von Australien - Das Rennen 18:30 Bundesliga aktuell - Fußballmagazin 20:00 1. Bundesliga - 25. Spieltag: SC Magdeburg - HSG Nordhorn 22:00 Männer-TV - Lifestylemagazin (38) 22:30 Männer-TV - Lifestylemagazin (40) 23:00 D:SF - Das Sportquiz 1:00 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 1:30 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka 2:00 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 2:30 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka 3:00 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 3:30 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka AXN Crime 12:00 Obrońca - Serial obyczajowy "Antarctica" odc. 22; (USA 2004) Org: "The Guardian" 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - Serial sensacyjny "Just South of El Paso" odc. 7; Org: "18 Wheels of Justice". Reżyseria: Camilo Vila (USA 2001) 14:00 Złodziejska liga - Serial kryminalny odc. 4; (Argentyna 2005) Org: "Master Thieves" 15:00 Szczury wodne - Serial sensacyjny "One For The Social Workers" odc. 56; (Australia 1996-2001) Org: "Water Rats" 16:00 Bez pardonu - Serial kryminalny "Old Ghosts" odc. 12; Org: "The District". Reżyseria: Terry George (USA 2000) 17:00 Obrońca - Serial obyczajowy "Antarctica" odc. 22; (USA 2004) Org: "The Guardian" 18:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - Serial sensacyjny "Just South of El Paso" odc. 7; Org: "18 Wheels of Justice". Reżyseria: Camilo Vila (USA 2001) 19:00 Złodziejska liga - Serial kryminalny odc. 4; (Argentyna 2005) Org: "Master Thieves" 20:00 Szczury wodne - Serial sensacyjny "One For The Social Workers" odc. 56; (Australia 1996-2001) Org: "Water Rats" 21:00 Bez pardonu - Serial kryminalny "Old Ghosts" odc. 12; Org: "The District". Reżyseria: Terry George (USA 2000) 22:00 Zabójczynie - Serial kryminalny odc. 20; (Argentyna 2005) Org: "Killer Women" 23:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - Serial sensacyjny "Piękne wozy, szybkie kobiety" odc. 8; Org: "18 Wheels of Justice". Reżyseria: Stewart Rafill (USA 2001) 0:00 Złodziejska liga - Serial kryminalny odc. 5; (Argentyna 2005) Org: "Master Thieves" 1:00 Szczury wodne - Serial sensacyjny "Behind Closed Doors" odc. 57; (Australia 1999) Org: "Water Rats" 2:00 Bez pardonu - Serial kryminalny "Vigilante" odc. 13; (USA 2000) Org: "The District" Zone Club 5:00 Strażnicy mody - odc. 4 5:30 Strażnicy mody - odc. 5 6:00 Szkoła jogi - Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego odc. 43 6:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia odc. 43 6:55 Sobota w kuchni - odc. 51 7:20 Mama na pełny etat - odc. 18 7:45 Tajemnice ogrodów - odc. 10 8:10 Areszt domowy - Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz odc. 18 8:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - odc. 32 9:35 Stylowe miejsca - Art'otel Dresden. Hotel Saratz odc. 17 10:00 Stylowe miejsca - Hotel Das Triest. De Witte Lelie odc. 18 10:25 10 lat mniej - Metamorfozy na ekranie odc. 8 10:55 Dziewczyny z Glamour'a - odc. 5 11:25 Strażnicy mody - odc. 13 11:55 Strażnicy mody - odc. 14 12:25 Randka na czas - odc. 49 12:55 E-miłość - odc. 30 13:20 E-miłość - odc. 31 13:45 Sobota w kuchni - odc. 50 14:10 Areszt domowy - Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz odc. 20 14:35 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - odc. 3; Org: "Lucy Sullivan is Getting Married". Reżyseria: Sara Hellings, Brian Grant (Wielka Brytania 1999) 15:00 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - odc. 4; Org: "Lucy Sullivan is Getting Married". Reżyseria: Sara Hellings, Brian Grant (Wielka Brytania 1999) 15:30 Jeden świat - Film dokumentalny 16:00 Jeden świat - Film dokumentalny 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - odc. 1 17:30 Zmień swój styl - Praktyczne wskazówki dotyczące zmiany aranżacji wnętrz odc. 4 18:30 Modny świat - Nowiny ze świata mody odc. 714 19:00 Mężczyźni o sobie - Przeżyj to sam odc. 5 19:30 Córeczka tatusia - odc. 1 20:00 10 lat mniej - Metamorfozy na ekranie odc. 34 20:30 Modny świat - Nowiny ze świata mody odc. 715 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - odc. 32 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - odc. 176 22:50 Co was kręci? - Film dokumentalny 23:40 Nawiedzone miejsca - odc. 3 0:30 Gwiazdy na plaży - odc. 5 0:55 Gwiazdy na plaży - odc. 6 1:20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - odc. 176 2:05 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - odc. 35 3:00 Nawiedzone domy - odc. 5 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku